The Fairly OddParents: High school years
by This-Neww-Boy
Summary: This is about Timmy's adventures with his god parents when he reaches highschool.
1. Timmy Wake up!

**Timmy Turner: High school years**

" WAKE UP TIMMY"! Screamed Wanda popping out her fish bowl and becoming a alarm clock making a loud alarm noise. "You're gonna be late for your first day of high school"

"not now" a tired Timmy said pulling his covers over his head

"TIMMY GET UP"! wanada screamed turning into large speakers making a even louder alarm noise. The door creaked as someone was opening it. Wanda poofed back into her bowl as timmy's mom barged threw the door.

"Timmy why are you making so much noise! Look at the time, it's 6:13 time to get ready for your first day of school your bus comes at 6:30"! Timmy's mother screamed.

"Fine! Ugh today is already starting off horrible"! Timmy's mom then left the room as Timmy got up and tripped on a pair of shoes "Oh my gosh"! Wanda and Cosmo popped out of there bowl.

"What happened Timmy" Cosmo asked.

"Are you alright"! Wanda asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm alright" Timmy said sighing. He got up and said "I wish time would pause" Cosmo and wanda lifted their wands and time paused. "This will buy me some time" Timmy said grabbing his iPad off the counter and typing in his password -Timmy+Trixie4eva!- even though Him and Trixie aren't even together! Then he slides the screen and clicks on the facebook app putting in his email and and password which is the same as his iPad passcode.

"Timmy dose this look like the time for facebook" Wanda said giving Timmy a funny look.

"Well I paused time so I guess it is" Timmy said looking at his wall seeing that Francis his bully since he was 9 posted on his wall 2 hours ago: Ha ha turner 2day wen we reach 2 skool im gonna beat ur ass 4 wat u did 2 me last year on da last day of skool! X(|) i will get u!" (on the last day of school of the 8th grade Timmy pranked Francis by pouring spoiled milk on him and throwing rotten eggs at him!) "Dammit school hasn't even started yet but someone already wants to kill me" Timmy said sighing, "you know what Cosmo and Wanda this year I'm not going to be such a wuss"! Timmy post back on Francis's wall : Bring it on Francine! im not friggin scared of u no more! :):

"Timmy are you sure you want to tell Francis that"? Wanda asked.

"yeah Wanda! I wish time would unpause".

"You got it kiddo" Wanda then waved her wand in the air and time unpaused.

"Wanda where's poof"? Timmy asked going into his closet pulling out a pink and white striped shirt.

"He's 5 now so he's at fairy kindergarten" Wanda said waving her wand and poofing the shirt on to timmy.

"Yeah our little boy has already gone to school" Cosmo said wiping a tear from his eye "they grow up so fast"! Timmy nodded his head and picked out a dark blue skinny jeans and Cosmo then poofed them onto him. Then wanda poofed some socks onto Timmy then Cosmo waved his wand so Timmy's hair would be fixed into the emo kind of hair style that he has, and then Timmy slid some white and pink All Star Chuck Taylor converse onto his feet.

"Timmy your bus is down the street at the bus stop!" Timmy's mom screamed from outside getting into her car going to work. Wanda turned into a backpack and Cosmo put all timmy's books into her and then he turned into a notebook and went inside and Wanda closed the zip. Timmy then took his phone and put it in his pocket, put on his white and pink SnapBack hat, and was off.

Timmy ran down the street as the bus started to ran behind the bus screaming "Wait wait wait"! The bus driver eventually saw Timmy and stopped, Timmy then walked on the bus as some kids were laughing at him. He was looking for who to sit next to he saw Chester, Aj, Sanjay, and Elmer calling him to sit next to them but he was trying to become cool this year so he pretended not to hear them and kept walking until he saw the spot on the bus where the cool people sit but the cool kids didn't get on the bus yet so he sat in there spot knowing people that didn't know him would think he's a cool kid. He sat there looking out the window waiting for the cool kids.

"Timmy what's wrong with you why didn't you sit next to Chester and AJ they were calling you" Wanda whispered Timmy then took Wanda off his back and put her on his lap.

"Wanda this year I dont want to be a geek anymore I want to be cool" Timmy said.

"but Timmy they were your best friends since you were a little child"!

"But they are geeks they would make me seem like a geek"

"Stop talking to yourself nerd" A kid with a red backwards fitted hat on that he didn't know said.

"Sorry" Timmy said with a angry look on his face. The bus then stopped in the rich kids neighborhood, the cool kids Trixie, Veronica, Tad,and Chad walked onto the bus, Trixie and Tad holding hands while walking to there seats. Trixie looks even more beautiful her hair is wavy, she has big white hoop earrings, one of those tops with one shoulder kinda off the shoulder long sleeve kind sweater with BAD BEE-OUCH with a small bee flying on also was wearing sky blue damaged skinny jeans and white and black medium top converse. Tad wearing black skinny jeans a yellow and gray Hollister top and yellow vans. Chad wearing cargo shorts red Levis shoes and a red Areopostal top. Veronica had bangs and her hair was also wavy she had a nice frilly short purple dress with a black belt on the stomach part and purple hoop earrings with a purple gladiator. When they reached there seats they saw Timmy in there seat. "hey guys" Timmy said in a nervous voice. They just watched him.

"Turner-" Tad was saying until Veronica cut him off.

"Turner nice to see you" Veronica said winking at him and sitting next to him. Trixie, Tad, and Chad just sat in there cool kids extra comfortable seats. The whole bus ride Veronica was starring at Timmy and Timmy just trying to talk to Tad, Chad, and Trixie only getting rejected every time. Aj, Chester, Sanjay, and Elmer just stared mad that Timmy blew them off. When they reached school Timmy got off the bus with the cool kids and everyone thought he was one of them.

Until Trixie stopped the group and turned to Timmy. "Um Timmy I don't understand why you've been walking with us and hanging with us because you're not one of us. You're a geek that should be hanging with Elmer and his boil Bob"! Everybody was staring when Trixie said that, and they were laughing, and Timmy felt bad, not because Trixie told him off, but that now everyone know's he's not in the popular crew, and that what she said really hurt his reputation.

Timmy walked away with his head down and pulled a piece of paper out his pocket with his locker combination: Locker 216 combination 23, 2, 7: he got to his locker and opened it. "Don't be so down sport, Trixie isn't even all that" Wanda said while Timmy took her off his back and into his locker.

"But Wanda did you see how people were watching me when they thought I was cool, it made me feel good but no one will think I'm cool now" Timmy said sighing and putting Wanda into his locker. Then Wanda poofed out from being a backpack and everything that was in her was put nicely into the locker. "I wish you and Cosmo turn teen age like me and in all my classes"! Wanda waved her wand and became 14 teen year olds like Timmy, She was wearing a yellow blouse with super tight black skinny jeans and a yellow gladiator shoe and she had eye liner and lipstick on. (lol my Sis made me give her that shoe) Cosmo turns into a teen wearing a green Areopostal shirt with cut skinny jeans cut right below his knee and it was the khaki color with green Supras. "Cosmo, Wanda I want you guys to be in my classes with me and help me-" Timmy was cut off by Francis grabbing Timmy and pushing him into the lockers.

"Hey leave our fairy God child alone!" Cosmo yelled at Francis.

"Your what"?

"um uh my um uh"

"Our friend"! Wanda said. Francis laughed.

"This dweeb is your friend"! Francis said laughing "Such a pretty girl like you is friends with a geek like tiny turner" Wanda stood there and giggled like a little girl.

"Well I guess I am very pretty" Wanda said giggling.

"How about me and you go out for dinner today eh"? Francis asked still holding Timmy against the lockers. "

Wellll-" Wanda was saying until cut off.

"WANDA"! Cosmo screamed turning red.

"Oh yeah um sorry I'm married" Wanda said snapping out of her you called me pretty phase.

"Yes she is"! Cosmo said "and I'd like it if you let go of my friend"!

"No way loser"! Francis said pulling back his arm to hit Timmy.

"That's it"! Cosmo yelled and he pushed Francis away before he could hit Timmy. Francis then swung his fists at Cosmo rapidly and Cosmo was dogging them all. People started to gather and they started to chant.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT"!


	2. Oh my gosh Wanda

Timmy Turner:High school years 2

Francis started to swing his fist at Cosmo trying to give him a black eye but he kept missing which made him get even madder each missed swing. "Ha ha! You can't touch me" Cosmo said taunting Francis. Francis then got super mad and his face turned bright red and tears slowly started coming out his eyes then he grabbed Cosmo picked him up and slammed him into the ground and started hitting Cosmo in the face.

"Cosmo"! Wanda screamed as Cosmo kept getting hit in the face by a mad Francis. Cosmo then moved his head moving away from one punch then he flipped Francis off of him and hit him rapidly in the face making francis's eye swell and turn purple. Francis then grabbed Cosmo and headbut him making Cosmo hold his face trying to protect himself from the oncoming rapid punches. Then he hit Cosmo again.

"I wish the principal was here" Timmy said and winked at Wanda. Then she made the principal appear right in front the fight. Then Francis saw the principal standing there so he let Cosmo get on top of him and let him hit he screamed.

"Oww I'm sorry just stop bullying me"! Francis screamed trying to make Cosmo get the blame for the fight and making himself seem innocent.

"That is enough green haired boy! You two in my office NOWWW! And all of you go to your classes"! The principal screamed flaring his nostrils. Cosmo and Francis then went to the office with the principal and Timmy pulled out his schedule and went to his 1st hour Math with Wanda.

He walked into the class and heard a scream! "Turner..." Timmy then turned his head to see his 1st hour teacher... Mr. hair had black and gray in it and he had wrinkles on his forehead.

"Ugh I thought I escaped your horrible teaching years ago"! Timmy said with a confused look on his face.

" Turner! A pink haired girl! She looks like one of his... F-F-F-FAIRYS! FAIRYS! FAIRYS"! screamed jumping around the room. "I haven't said or done that for years"! He said with a grimace on his face. "Take a seat and Timmy and fairy girl". Timmy and Wanda sat next to each other. To right of Timmy was Elmer who looks the same but his boil got even bigger and he had freckles and he has a acorn hairstyle. To the left of Wanda was Molly (from the episode when Timmy went into the bootcamp place for over using his wishes for selfish reasons and they had to escape if u don't know who she is still search Molly on fairlyodd parents and you'll get her... Back to the story). "Alright class I am your homeroom teacher and if you look at your schedule you have me for 4th hour to" Timmy smacked himself in they face.

"This will be a long year" Timmy said to Wanda.

"Turner NO TALKING F"!

Next period: Timmy walked into his next hour Art with. (the guy who did the voice of the creator of crimson chin because the guy didn't have a name so I used the guy who did the voice and stuff alrighty) "Wanda I just figured out that that's the guy who made Crimson Chin"! Timmy joyfully said to wanda.

"... ... ..." Wanda was just staring at the ground.

"Wanda!... Hello... Wanda"? Timmy said then grabbing Wanda and shaking her,"What's wrong"!

"Oh! I'm really worried about Cosmo" Wanda said looking down.

"Wanda I'm pretty sure Cosmo's ok" Timmy said while he put his hand on Wanda's shoulder." And you can go check to see if he's ok if you want"

"But Timmy I don't want to leave you for yourself"

"Wanda don't worry I'll be ok" Timmy then walked to a table and put his things down. Then Wanda poofed herself to look for Cosmo.

"Alright class as you already know that I am the creator of the greatest thing to happen to com- Mr. Oswalt said before being cut off by a student.

" I wouldn't say the greatest" said Remmy Boxeplenti (yeah I know I spelled his name wrong I just don't know how to spell his name). " Your book is not as great as the book the writer that I bought's comic the Great Remmy and his magic-" Remmy was cut off.

" Alrightie yeah you see you kid yeah shut up or get outta my class. No speakie when I speakie ok kaspeesh" The now upset teacher said." Now your first assignment is to write about how great my crimson chin comic was"!

" But this is art shouldn't we be drawing or painting or something"?Timmy said without raising his hand.

" Alright you want to tell me what we should be doing in my class, mhm you do so yeah GET OUTTA MY CLASSROOM NOW"! Mr. Oswalt said jumping out of his seat and pointing towards the door. Timmy then opened the door and went into the hall way.

He then leaned his back on the wall and looked around. He was hearing some kissing noises and a soft banging noise. He walked down the hallway looking around and the noises got louder and louder he then saw it was coming from a dark room. He softly twisted the knob on the door and pushed the door open a little. But he couldn't see any thing yet so he opened it some more and saw What looked like Tad but he still wasn't seeing enough so he opened it some more and slid his head right into the room it was Tad! He was standing and the girl was sitting on the table and he was holding her by her waist. Tad then got on top of the girl and Timmy got a good look at the girl and it wasn't Trixie Tad's girl friend! Tad then turned his head eyes closed as the girl was sucking on his neck and Ted was grinding( grinding is another word for humping, it's a more professional way of saying hump it makes me feel more like a professional lol alright back to story) on wanda then Tad opened his eyes and saw Timmy staring at him and the girl.

"TURNER"! screamed Tad getting off the girl his top unbuttoned and the girl lifted her head and watched Timmy.

"Oh my gosh Timmy"! Wanda screamed surprised her yellow blouse unbuttoned and her black bra showing, her jeans zipper down.

"Wanda how could you do this to Cosmo"! Timmy yelled.

"Timmy I'm sorry I don't know what got into me"!

"I have to tell Cosmo... I didn't think you would ever do this to Cosmo"! Timmy said walking away from the room door . Tad then ran out the room and grabbed Timmy by his shirt and pressed him to the lockers.

"Tutner if you squeal and tell ANY body especially Trixie I will Whoop you friggin ass so hard"! Tad said looking Timmy right in his eyes. Tad then let Timmy go and gave Wanda a peck on the lip.

"Stop"! Wanda yelled at Tad as he was walking away. She then looked at Timmy with a sad look on her face. There was a silence Timmy was just looking at Wanda like he was just disgusted of Wanda, like he wanted to spit on her. "Timmy" Wanda said touching Timmy on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me"! Timmy said slapping her hand away from him. Wanda then started to button her shirt back up and the bell rang and Timmy looked at his schedule and his next class was computers with (yes bill gates was on fairly odd parents before except he was a kid I don't know the specific ep but I know he was on it if you still don't remember search Bill gates on fairly odd parents on google and you'll find em X^D!


End file.
